Rito
The Rito are a planned playable faction in Hyrule Conquest's Great Sea expansion. Description The Rito are a native race of the Great Sea and the dominant empire during the arrival of Hylian Colonists. For many years they were a simple and nomadic people flying from island to island, divided into various clans that warred with each other. This continued for centuries until the mysterious dragon called Valoo approached the Rito and united them under his banner. Together they dominated much of the central Great Sea and to this day maintain a powerful nation. Though the Rito are a unified people, they are still divided into twelve separate clans. Each clan specializes in a specific fighting style and provides certain soldiers types to a fight. All of these clans are treated equally and their Chiefs can rise to the rule the Rito, with the exception of the Flightless Clan who can only hope to serve as low level labor and footsoldiers. The Rito's major advantage is their ability to fly. This gives them unmatched speed and allows many of their land based infantry units to participate in naval battles. This is somewhat offset by the fact that the Rito are not very durable, and their navy is rather lackluster because of their over reliance on flying over the seas. Society Rito society is divided into 12 distinct clans, all united under the ruling Komali Clan led by King Komali. All of these clans are denoted by their own sigil. Clan Komali '- The ruling dynasty of the Rito clans. '''Clan Halgrad '- A powerful clan known for their use agility and light weaponry in combat, use the mark of Farore as a sigil. 'Clan Avron '- A powerful clan known for their martial abilities and innovations, use the Mark of Nayru as a sigil 'Clan Kam Ano '- A powerful clan known for their utilization of Dragon Roost Island's native bomb flowers and other ranged weapons. They are secretly plotting to overthrow the ruling Komali dynasty. Use the mark of Din as a a sigil. '''Clan Idolan - The reclusive natives of the isle of Idolan, known for their use of heavy armor and weaponry. Flightless Clan - More of a social caste then a Clan, this clan is composed of all members of Rito society who were born without the ability to fly. This trait is not isolated to one clan, as even members of the royal dynasty have been afflicted.The flightless are generally treated as second-class citizens within Rito society. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * The Rito Clans have a large selection of air units, giving them unmatched speed and positioning in any battle. Many land units can participate in naval battles. * All flying units are able to cross bodies of water. * Many units are very lightly armored to allow for flight, many units are extremely vulnerable to ranged weaponry. * The Rito are lacking in navy power, with very few dedicated ships. Units Standard * Flightless * Roost Guard * Halgrad Lancer * Kam Ano Bolter * Halgrad Fencer * Kam Ano Bomber * Avron Shield Boxer * Sky Knight of Idalon * Avron Glider * Skylord Siege Weaponry * Valoo Flamethrower * Avron Bomber Navy * Halsail * Battle Barge * Aqua Roost * Command Roost Heroes * Prince Komali * Medli * Quill * Revali Titan * Valoo Buildings Trivia * The faction symbol of the Rito is based on their symbol from Breath of the Wild. * Category:Factions Category:Lesser Deity Worship Category:Naturalistic